Adanna Inviere
Adanna was the General Manager for the Hapes Consortium Buccaneers of Elite League Limmie. She played Half Back for the Bakura Miners and Coruscant Senators during her playing career, in which she won the 268 and 271 Galactic Cup titles. Juniors Career Raised in the Hapes Consortium, Adanna played youth limmie and after high school elected to participate in the Consortium Juniors League instead of pursuing collegiate limmie, signing with the Tinta Juniors. In 263 ABY, Dana Roslyn, general manager of the Miners, broke with the "go local" recruiting tradition that had been a mainstay of the Miners' recruiting strategy for the last two decades and went further afield for talent. Using Aileen Wynn, a Hapan herself, as her way into the recruiting circles of the Consortium Juniors League, Roslyn signed Adanna to an entry-level contract after observing her play. First Miners Stint Adanna became the starting center half back for the Miners in 263 and quickly became a defensive anchor thanks to her athleticism and size. It wasn't long before she was recognized by other teams as a key Miner defender and featured prominently in the defensive gameplan of the Miners. Inviere's defensive work was a key reason that the Miners put in two straight Galactic Cup Semifinal appearances with Inviere in the back six. Coruscant Senators When Adanna's contract with the Miners expired, Roslyn was unwilling to meet Inviere's salary demands. As a result, Adanna became a free agent. She was quickly signed by the Senator's GM, Gark S'rily, to a two year contract. The next season was the infamous kidnapping of the Senator team by space pirates, so Adanna missed the entire 266 season because of that. However, she bounced back the next year, and eventually helped lead the Senators to consecutive Galactic Cup Finals appearances in 268 (when they won the title) and 269. Traded Home In 270, new Miners general manager Quinn Cundertol swung a three team trade with the Senators that brought Inviere back to Bakura on a three year contract. The move coincided with a desire on Adanna's part to return to the Miners (perhaps due to a long-rumored attachment between Adanna and the Miners' center half forward Dorf Landa). Adanna added much-needed stability to the Miners' defense and in 271 she was part of the underdog Miners team that won the Galactic Cup of Limmie, giving Adanna a second galactic championship. Adanna retired from playing limmie at the end of the 272 season. Adanna was never nominated for a postseason award, but was still considered one of the talented defenders of the Kayl'hen Era. Back to Coruscant At the conclusion of the 274 Elite League season, Gark S'rily brought Inviere back to Coruscant and made her Assistant General Manager of the Senators. From the start, Inviere established with S'rily that she would speak her mind and not defer to him, despite the fact he was most well established limmie executive of the Kayl'hen Era. This was part of the reason why he brought her into the fold. Under New Management At the conclusion of the 276 season, Adanna was approached by the Hapes C-Bucs organization to fill their empty General Manager position after the firing of Moira Mallory. Adanna eventually accepted the offer, and was installed soon after as the GM for her homeworld team. Now, with new coach Meredith Chambers-Vayne at the helm, the C-Bucs looked to make a turnaround. The first season ended with a trip to the Solo Conference Finals. A win over Ralltir in the Semifinals was followed by a loss to Bakura in the Finals. It was a hard loss, but the team looked to bounce back the next season. However, they hit a rough patch near the end of 278, and missed the postseason. It brought about questions of the tenure of the two, and things seemed destined to change. After a rough season in which the C-Bucs missed the postseason, Chambers-Vayne returned to Nar Shaddaa, leaving Adanna in a bind as Hapes GM. She hired Leota Avoy to run her team, and the C-Bucs barely missed the postseason in 279. Adanna made a major coup in 280 when she was able to sign highly-touted prospect Tendra Nalo from the Juniors League. Second Chances Sentiment on Hapes turned against Adanna with the 1-10 season the C-Bucs had in 280. She started a hard rebuild of the entire team, dumping most of the established players on the roster and choosing to start fresh. With the 281 Draft on Hapes, the pressure was on her to bring in some talented players through the C-Bucs' first ever draft, including the #1 overall pick. Her Draft began with a trade with the Senators to get a second and third-round pick in exchange for the same picks in the 282 Draft. This gave her five picks with which to work. However, she soon got in an argument with Nalo and head scout Missy Fridway. The argument came to blows, and both women had to be subdued by convention hall security staff. Both were arrested and removed from the Convention Center, ending their Draft night. Adanna was charged with a misdemeanor, but was not given jail time unless she was convicted for a second offense. After the conviction, the Queen Mother decided to release Adanna from the organization and find a new GM. Adanna assumed that her professional career was over, but the wait was short. Briar Thorne, the Senator GM who replaced Gark S'rily on the capital planet, brought Adanna back to Coruscant to be a part of the front office staff. She currently holds an adviser role with the team. Personal Life Adanna tries to stay out of the public life as much as possible, because it's not in her personality to be much but stoic. For most of her life, she was independent, and proud of it. Off-time was spent practicing for Limmie, among other things. In the 275 offseason, Adanna finally realized during a walk to lunch with other members of the Senator front office that she really needed a friend. Gark S'rily set her up with Maff Biskis, a half forward for the team. Relations were frosty at first, mostly on Adanna's end, but the two gradually warmed up to each other. In the 276 offseason, the two got married. Prior to the 278 season, Adanna became pregnant with her first child. After a season in which the team missed the postseason, Adanna gave birth to a daughter, Vivienne. She became pregnant again in the months leading up to the 282 season with her second child. Category:Hapans Category:Females Category:Bakura Miners Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Players Category:General Managers